Legends:Ma'kis'shaalas
Ma'kis'shaalas, apelidado como Ma'kis, era um Kajain'sa'Nikto que se tornou um famoso guerreiro Morgukai e mais tarde um Cavaleiro Jedi durante os últimos dias da República Galáctica. Um guerreiro feroz e brutal, tornou-se um herói entre os Morgukai, embora depois de uma década vestindo a armadura tradicional da ordem dos guerreiros, ele afastou-se, percebendo que seu destino estava em outro lugar. Para a raiva e consternação dos outros Niktos, ele deixou a sua ordem; a única maneira de fazer isso, de acordo com as leis da ordem, era caminhar através da Cordilheira da Lua Queimante, algo que ninguém havia feito e sobrevivido para contar história. Embora ele tenha sido dado como morto em seu planeta natal Kintan, Ma'kis havia sobrevivido de fato, e ingressou na Ordem Jedi. Ma'kis'shaalas provou para si mesmo ser um Jedi marcial, muitas vezes agindo de forma que os outros poderiam ter percebido como imprudente. Ele odiava a burocracia da República, e não teve escrúpulo em seguir o que ele sentia que era o caminho certo, sem a permissão de seus superiores. Durante a Crise Separatista, Ma'kis retornou para Kintan em sua competência como Jedi numa missão de paz, com intenção de familiarizar-se com seu velho amigo chamado Tsyr. A visão de seu irmão-de-armas vestindo uma túnica de um Jedi sobrecarregou o amigo de Ma'kis, e os dois entraram em confronto. Ambos sobreviveram, apesar de eles carregarem cicatrizes do encontro. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Ma'kis serviu como um General Jedi e conseguiu sobreviver à Ordem 66 no fim da guerra em 19 ABY. Ele era um dos oito Jedi que se reuniram com a Mestra Jedi Shadday Potkin em Kessel pouco depois da fundação do Império Galáctico para planejar o seu próximo curso de ação. Ele defendeu atacando os Sith, mas a chegada de Darth Vader em Kessel antecipou esse plano. Os Jedi lutaram contra Vader, embora Ma'kis tenha sido rapidamente atingido de morto pelo Lorde Sith. Vader conseguiu matar todos os companheiros de Ma'kis com a chegada da 501ª Legião. Biografia Morgukai Ma'kis'shaalas nasceu no planeta Kintan e eventualmente se tornou um Morgukai, uma ordem de guerreiros, vivendo com uma estrita aderência sob suas normas e códigos. Contudo, os Morgukai estavam morrendo, acreditando-se que os levaria à extinção. Ma'kis se tornou um habilidoso guerreiro e caçador e, lhe foi concedido o direito para vestir a tradicional armadura de cortosis, uma armadura Morgukai. Após vestir a armadura por 12 anos, ele foi um dos mais reverenciados Niktos da ordem, se tornando um caçador perigoso. Ele já havia feito muitos amigos, incluindo Tsyr, que lutava com ele nas batalhas. Enquanto suas façanhas em combate o faziam um respeitado soldado, Ma'kis andava tendo dúvidas sobre suas escolhas em sua vida; ele desagradou muitos guerreiros Morgukai, decidindo deixar sua ordem após descobrir sua sensibilidade à Força. Isso não era uma prática comum, e sua decisão foi recebida com muito desdém e raiva. Ma'kis manteve sua determinação, contudo, deixou sua armadura nas mãos de seu amigo, Tsyr. De acordo com a tradição da ordem, a única maneira de deixá-la era passar pela Faixa da Lua Queimante — uma área de Kintan que cobria as regiões vulcânicas e rios de magma — uma decisão que com certeza o mataria. Apesar do inerente risco, Ma'kis adentrou no desafio; sendo dado como morto por todos os de Kintan, até mesmo Tsyr. Cavaleiro Jedi thumb|200px|Ma'kis'shaalas e um grupo de seus companheiros Jedi. Ma'kis'shaalas havia de alguma forma sobrevivido a sua viagem através da área vulcânica e conseguiu encontrar seu caminho para Coruscant pelos menos trinta anos antes da Batalha de Yavin.Embora a data de quando Ma'kis'shaalas entrou na Ordem Jedi nunca foi declarada explicitamente, Tsyr aparece com as cicatrizes que lhe foram dadas por Ma'kis em Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage, que é definido em 30 ABY. Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds estabelece que estas feridas foram infligidas vários anos depois de Ma'kis se juntar à Ordem, um número de cerca de 30 ABY é preciso. Ele foi descoberto por ser forte na Força e iniciou dentro da Ordem Jedi apesar de estar bem acima da média de idade de novos Jedi— o Alto Conselho Jedi decidiu que a sua formação prévia, experiência e conhecimentos iriam compensar as lições que ele tinha perdido. Eles também sabiam que sua dedicação e natureza trabalhadora iriam garantir que ele nunca ficaria para trás em seus estudos. Ele mostrou para si mesmo ser competente e capaz, particularmente em combate com sabre de luz. Contudo, ele se sentia um estranho, em parte por causa de seu início tardio, e em parte porque ele havia escolhido manter em segredo o seu passado como um Morgukai, compartilhando somente com os altos membros do Conselho, Yoda e Mace Windu, de seu tempo em Kintan. Como os Morgukai, os Jedi tinham um importante e complexo código que Ma'kis manteve a estrita observância, provavelmente sendo influenciado por seu tempo como Morgukai. Alguns anos depois de atingir a posição de Cavaleiro Jedi, Ma'kis'shaalas retornou para seu planeta natal numa missão de paz, esperando encontrar-se com seu amigo Tsyr, que havia se tornado um líder entre o seu povo. Contudo, sua chegada não foi bem-vinda e os Morgukai, especialmente Tsyr, ficaram confusos pela visão de Ma'kis vestindo uma túnica Jedi e carregando um sabre de luz. Tsyr ficou furioso por Ma'kis'shaalas ter deixado os Morgukai, e os dois começaram uma luta com eles mesmos. Eles lutaram violentamente por um tempo—o sabre de luz de Ma'kis contra o bastão de cortosis de Tsyr. Contudo, quando a batalha os levou até o precário Cume da Terra do Punhal, Tsyr perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu ravina abaixo. Ambos sobreviveram ao encontro, embora tenham se deixado cicatrizes físicas; os braços de Ma'kis estavam cobertos por queimaduras deixadas pelo bastão de seu ex-amigo, embora ele revidou cortando a cara de Tsyr, deixando duas cicatrizes profundas. Contudo, essas cicatrizes pouco importavam para os dois Niktos que haviam deixado muitas cicatrizes emocionais depois do encontro. Eles nunca mais se falaram, e a relutância de Ma'kis em dizer aos outros de seu fundo foi intensificada. O encontro também azedou Tsyr, e se tornou um mercenário juntamente com seu filho, Bok. Tsyr foi morto em 30 ABY pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Quinlan Vos depois de sequestrar um jovem dignatário Twi'lek.Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Parte 4 Caçando cultistas Ma'kis'shaalas serviu a República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Durante esse período, ele tinha um Padawan Hiitiano, muitas vezes levando seu aprendiz consigo nas missões. Logo no início das Guerras Clônicas, antes da Primeira Batalha de Kamino, Ma'kis e seu Padawan seguiram para Kintan, para investigar "distúrbios" na área. Um grupo de Nikto, parte do ressurgente Culto de M'dweshuu, estavam atacando naves ao longo do Corredor Sisar. Ao chegar em Kintan, os dois Jedi encontraram um grupo de mercenários, contratados pelos Hutts para acabar com a mais recente encarnação do antigo culto. Tendo juntado forças, os dois grupos testemunharam alguns dos cargueiros do culto deixando Kintan, supondo que as naves fossem parte de um "pacote de guerra". Ma'kis, o Hiitiano, e os mercenário fizeram o seu caminho para a vizinha Sriluur, onde agentes do culto de M'dweshuu haviam assassinado um grupo de comerciantes Vaathkree da República sancionada. Os último ataques fizeram com que o Conselho Jedi mandassem outra força tarefa, liderada pela Mestra Kossex, para ajudar Ma'kis em sua investigação. Eventualmente, o grupo, consistido de Ma'kis e seu Padawan, os mercenários, e a força tarefa da Kossex, atraíram os cultistas para os desertos de Sriluur. Eles combateram os cultistas em liso, cânions vulcânicos, eventualmente neutralizando-os. Embora eles fossem bem sucedidos, o caso ganhou uma grande quantidade de atenção da mídia, com várias agências de notícias e "holojornalistas de investigação" pressionando os membros do grupo para obter informações. Morte thumb|left|A morte de Ma'kis'shaalas. Ele estava no Templo Jedi em Coruscant durante os últimos dias das Guerras Clônicas, e participou de uma reunião dada por Obi-Wan Kenobi sobre a situação dos planetas Boz Pity e Saleucami,Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels onde o filho de de Tsyr, Bok, havia aliado-se com a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes e liderou um exército de clones Morgukai contra uma equipe de Jedi.Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami Ma'kis retirou-se quase que imediatamente do Templo após a reunião; ele estava no mundo livre quando os membros do Grande Exército da República foram ordenados para matá-lo e os outros Generais Jedi espelhados em torno da galáxia. O Jedi Nikto conseguiu sobreviver, contudo, e encontrou-se com vários outros sobreviventes Jedi logo em seguida em minas de especiarias do planeta Kessel. Mestra Jedi Shadday Potkin havia chamado os Jedi para uma convocação em Kessel, esperando discutir como eles dariam com o novo Sith que havia reformado a República no primeiro Império Galáctico, com o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious como o Imperador Galáctico. Muitos Jedi haviam se reunido, Ma'kis'shaalas entre eles, querendo atacar os Sith, mas um, Tsui Choi, falou-lhes que o que eles queriam era vingança, que era contra o caminho dos Jedi. Todavia, Ma'kis sentiu que uma tentativa para destruir os Sith deveria ser feita, apesar de saber que provavelmente seria uma fracasso. A visão de Ma'kis foi compartilhada por outros Jedi, sua infitriã Shadday Potkin, que já havia tomado medidas drásticas antes de tomar conselho com seus companheiros sobreviventes: ela havia convidado Darth Vader, o novo aplicador do Imperador, para a reunião, esperando usar o número de Jedi para matá-lo. Ma'kis rapidamente levou às armas, dando o bote em Vader com seu sabre de luz depois de o Sith liquidar Sia-Lan Wezz. Vader, contudo, era um combatente muito mais avançado que o Nikto Jedi, que tinha deixado a si mesmo desprotegido; o Lorde Sith tomou vantagem disso e matou Ma'kis'shaalas com seu sabre de luz. Vader matou os remanescentes Jedi, embora apenas com a ajuda de soldados clone da 501ª Legião. Relatórios oficias compilados pelo Império afirmaram que Ma'kis e cinquenta de seus companheiros Jedi eram traidores, tratados sozinhos por Darth Vader. Traços e personalidade thumb|200px|Um pôster de procurados Jedi pelo [[Legends:Império Galáctico|Império, incluindo Ma'kis'shaalas, detrás de Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Ma'kis'shaalas era um ser de ação, e era extremamente desdenhoso com o fato de que os membros do Senado discutiam questões mesquinhas como território e comércio, enquanto as pessoas morriam aos milhões nos confins da galáxia. Enquanto ele mantinha-se fiel no caminho Jedi de não-violência, Ma'kis tinha nenhum escrúpulo em matar pessoas se era para o bem maior. Ma'kis não deixou a tradição ou até mesmo regras que estão no caminho do que ele percebia que era o seu destino, tornando-se um dos extremamente poucos Morgukai que deixaram a ordem e exploraram a galáxia. Ele não se esqueceu de sua herança, porém, e tentou fazer as pazes com o seus companheiros Nikto depois de atingir a posição de Cavaleiro Jedi. Ma'kis'shaalas era um crente profundo nas ideias centrais e os conceitos por trás da República, acreditando ser a melhor oportunidade para a paz e a ordem na galáxia. Contudo, detestava a burocracia e a corrupção, que era comum no Senado e odiava o fato de que a escravidão, enquanto abundante nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, os representantes não faziam nada para evitar isso no Senado. Ma'kis era o oposto polar dos burocratas que ele odiava, ganhando uma reputação como alguém que tomava decisões rápidas e decisivas, que muitos viam como precipitadas e imprudentes. Aqueles que realmente sabiam que Ma'kis sabia que essas escolhas imediatas eram quase sempre corretas e sabiam que ele estava agindo conforme ele considerava necessário e justo. O Cavaleiro Jedi Nikto passava muito de seu tempo meditando na Força, embora quando a ação era mais precisa que outra coisa, ele nunca hesitou em tomar importantes decisões sem discussão ou deliberação. Poderes e habilidades Ma'kis era um talentoso duelista com o sabre de luz, embora sua habilidade com uma lâmina manifestou-se pela primeira vez durante seu tempo em Kintan, onde ele provou ser um dos mais talentosos dentre os Morgukai. Era uma prova de suas habilidades como um Jedi ele ter sido um dos vinte Jedi que o Império colocou recompensas em sua cabeça no rescaldo da Ordem 66. Suas habilidades, contudo, não eram páreas para as de Vader, que o derrotou facilmente em Kessel. Nos bastidores Ma'kis'shaalas foi criado pelo livro de referência'' Wizards of the Coast titulado ''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds. Um Nikto sem nome apareceu brevemente no fundo de Vingança dos Sith, que Leland Chee afirmou ser Ma'kis'shaalas.Leland Chee on Star Wars.com Leland Chee on the official Star Wars message boards Ele apareceu de novo no livro em quadrinhos Purge, que revela como conheceu sua morte. O episódio de 2010 "Grievous Intrigue" da [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV)|série de televisão The Clone Wars]] utilizou o modelo de um personagem Nikto Jedi que foi identificado como Ma'kis'shaalas nos documentos de projeto. Contudo, essa aparição ainda não foi verificada canonicamente atribuída como sendo Ma'kis'shaalas. Uma entrada de blogue pelo Guarda do Holocron continuity database Leland Chee erroneamente lista sua morte sendo em 18 ABY, enquanto Purge toma lugar um mês depois dos acontecimento da Vingança dos Sith. Aparições * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' Fontes *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * Notas e referências Links Externos * Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Machos Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Kajain'sa'Nikto